


"Just Friends"

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, MobuHan Week, Mobuhan, day 1 - drinking/first kiss, just a fun little fic, mobuhan week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: Hange and Moblit go for drinks. One can only imagine what would happen.Mobuhan Week 2017





	"Just Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm actually on time for one day of a ship week.
> 
> It's been like a year since the last time I've written a Mobuhan. I lost confidence while reading over this a few times. I've been writer's blocked for a few months now. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Also unbeta-ed so I hope that I caught all the mistakes.
> 
> So ignoring the equally crappy summary, I hope this is enjoyable.
> 
> There are a few prompts I'd like to write about as well, but I doubt I'll have the motivation to do them.
> 
> Written for Day 1: Drunk/First Kiss.

“Hey, Levi!” Hange called from down the hallway as she raised her arm to wave at the short raven haired Captain. She sprinted down the hallway after him, her assistant Moblit at her heels, trying to urge her to slow down, but was ignored.

“What is it, Four Eyes?” Levi grumbled, standing on his tiptoes with his feather duster, swiping it around to try and wipe away a cobweb that was hanging from the ceiling above the door to Erwin’s quarters. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Hange glanced up and nodded with a small hum, pushing her black glasses back into position. “I was wondering if you and Erwin wanted to come with us for some drinks later tonight.” She beamed. “Spending time with friends is a great way to let loose and alleviate some stress. Besides, you look like you could use a few drinks.” The brunette elbowed him in the side.

Levi scowled. “As if I’d be able to get the old man to budge. It isn’t always easy,” he mumbled, gesturing to the closed door. “He’s busy trying to get paperwork done. He’s been at it all afternoon. Tch. I had to remind him to put on clean clothes and to eat.”

Hange chuckled. “Maybe you can convince him later. If he doesn’t want to come then come by yourself and join us,” she suggested.

“I’m not going to be the third wheel on your date,” Levi said. Moblit’s face flushed at the remark and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He nearly started to sweat.

“W-We’re not going as a date. We’re going as just friends.” Moblit laughed awkwardly and cleared his throat.

Levi stared at him for a moment before saying, “The last time I tagged along, I was stuck trying to drag Hange back to her room while she was trying to befriend every plant and tree she saw on the way back.”

“Hey, Mob was sleepy so he went back to his room. I wasn’t even _that_ drunk.”

“You thought a rose bush called you ugly,” Levi retorted. Hange thought for a moment, a hand against her chin as she hummed. She shrugged.

“Suit yourself then.” The Squad Leader spun on her heels and clapped Moblit on the back, startling the poor man, as she marched away.

.*.*.*.

The noise of the tavern was making Moblit’s head spin. It didn’t help the fact that his head was aching as well. He wasn’t much of a drinker. Two or three drinks were his limit. Usually, the alcohol didn’t bother him very much, but that night was an exception. He knew he would feel regretful in the morning.

At the sound of a belch and a glass being slammed down, he glanced over at Hange. The woman’s cheeks were flushed red. “Mob, do you want more to drink? You don’t know what you’re missing~” she sang, a bright grin resting on her face.

“No thank you, Hange. I’ve had enough,” Moblit replied as he continued to take in his leader’s appearance and behavior. She was almost the same, aside from being red and tipsy. “Perhaps you’ve had enough to drink, though.”

Hange hummed, grinning softly. “You think so? I feel fine, though,” she said, gradually moving off her chair. She tried to take a step toward Moblit but the room seemed to spin for a moment. Her tipsy movements caused her to stumble forward.

“Hange, careful!” Moblit exclaimed, jumping from his chair to catch her, hands grasping her hips so she didn’t fall. Hange laughed and leaned into Moblit.

“You’re so strong. How did you get like that?” she asked, her arms snaking around his waist.

“A-Ah...u-um…” Moblit searched for the words, his cheeks warming hotter than what the alcohol did to them.

Hange just stared at him. The grin on her face slowly fading into a soft, gentle smile. She gazed into his light brown eyes. Her breathing was slow and calm. Moblit felt like he forgot how to breathe, his heart hammering away in his chest.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hange’s face moved closer to Moblit’s. Moblit didn’t try to stop the woman or move away. Hange’s eyes fluttered shut as she closed the gap between them. A hand traveled up to the man’s face, cupping his cheek gently.

It took Moblit several seconds, shock evident on his face before he returned his feelings for Hange. His own eyes closed calmly, feeling at ease. He let everything flow out, tilting his head to the side. Her lips were so soft. So relaxing. He tasted the alcohol on her lips. It didn’t matter to him.

The only matter important to him, to them, was the moment. The first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make authors happy. ;^)
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](https://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com)


End file.
